<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep your eyes on me by fireflysxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165907">Keep your eyes on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysxx/pseuds/fireflysxx'>fireflysxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to say i love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Love Confessions, Lucas is a tease but what's new, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysxx/pseuds/fireflysxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliott hates Lucas, he absolutely hates him. Except he doesn’t, not at all. He loves him, he loves him so much that he hates him.</p>
<p>Ways to say i love you: in a club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to say i love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep your eyes on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part of a fic series i'm going to do: 'ways to say i love you'. I hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott hates Lucas, he absolutely hates him. Except he doesn’t, not at all. He loves him, he loves him so much that he hates him.</p>
<p>They had been friends for years before getting together a little over two months ago. Lucas wanted to keep it a secret for a while. He wanted to figure some things out before their friends had the possibility to put any kind of pressure on their relationship. Eliott had agreed, he knew their friends, they could be a bit much at times and even though Eliott knew that all their friends would be supportive of their relationship, he agreed with Lucas that it would only put pressure on them to make it work. </p>
<p>It was supposed to last for a couple of weeks but it turned out that they both liked the secrecy so they decided to keep it hidden a bit longer. It had been two months before they could even blink. </p>
<p>And Eliott loves Lucas, he really does. He hasn’t told him yet, but he knows he does, he’s just looking for the right moment to tell him, but at this moment he wants nothing more than to just strangle him. </p>
<p> Idriss had the great idea to go out to a club with all the guys tonight and even though he normally loved clubbing, right at this moment he wants nothing more than just to go back to his flat, dragging Lucas with him. </p>
<p>Lucas always looks good in Eliott’s opinion but he’s sure he did put some extra effort in his outfit tonight. He’s wearing a pair of black pants that are leaving nothing to the imagination, combined with a white shirt that fits perfectly around his biceps. The shirt became a bit see-through because of drinks being spilled all around them. He has never looked hotter in Eliott’s eyes and he hates him for it. </p>
<p>It’s an absolute torture to have to see Lucas, looking like that, but not being able to touch him. Why did he think that secrecy would be fun? It’s not, it’s absolutely no fun. It’s torture. </p>
<p>He wants to touch Lucas. He wants to grind together on the dance floor. He wants to suck on that one spot in his neck where Eliott knows he’s most sensitive. And he wants to do a lot of other things that are not at all club-appropriate. </p>
<p>Instead of doing all those things, he’s stuck standing at the bar, watching Lucas from a distance. Lucas has been on the dancefloor for almost an hour and Eliott really shouldn’t find the multiple strains of sweat coming from his forehead so sexy. He really doesn’t trust himself enough to get any closer to him. </p>
<p>Eliott is pretty sure that getting him all worked up was exactly Lucas’ goal. He has barely said anything to Eliott since they met up and he is purposely ignoring all of Eliott’s attempts to make eye contact. The way he moves on the beat also seems a lot like it’s meant to drive him crazy. He can’t believe Lucas is putting him through this, like he said, he hates him. </p>
<p>He has been standing alone at the bar for a while when Basile joins him. He orders a round of shots for everyone and forces Eliott to come with him so they can all take them together. Basile struggles a bit with getting the tray of shots to their friends but Eliott is too mesmerised by Lucas to really mind. It’s only when the two of them join the rest of the group that Lucas finally looks up at him, a cheeky smile on his face. Their eye contact only lasts a second before Lucas breaks it again. He’s totally doing it on purpose, that little shit. </p>
<p>Eliott grabs a shot like everyone else and he immediately empties the little glass. He feels like he needs to get wasted so he won’t focus on Lucas too much, but he’s also scared that getting wasted means that it will only be harder to not focus on Lucas too much. </p>
<p>Eliott decides to stay with the rest of their friends on the dancefloor for now, he tries to focus on things other than Lucas and for a moment he actually succeeds. He dances a bit with Idriss and the idiotic movements of his friend is making are pushing the thoughts of his hot boyfriend to the back of his mind. </p>
<p>But it doesn’t take long for the both of them to gravitate towards each other. It became a habit over the past two months to get as close as possible while being in their friends company. Before Eliott realizes it, he’s dancing with Lucas instead of Idriss. It’s not exactly the way he wants to dance with Lucas, but it will have to be enough for now. </p>
<p>Eventually they drift apart from the others. They’re still in eyesight but far enough for Eliott to be a little bit bolder. He moves his head so his lips are next to Lucas’ ear. The way he’s standing in front of Lucas shields him completely from their friends so Eliott places a hand on his ass and he squeezes it once before speaking. “You are driving me crazy. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” He gives his ass another squeeze before completely letting go of Lucas and moving a bit to create more space between them. </p>
<p>Lucas’ eyes are huge and his eyes dart to Eliott’s lips for a split second before looking back up. He seems completely lost for words and Eliott can’t hold back a proud smile. Eliott really wants to kiss him right now. He’s just about to say fuck it and do it when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>He turns around and he comes eye to eye with a girl. She smiles shyly at him. “Hi euhm, my friends think you’re hot and they dared me to ask you for your number,” she screams at him to be heard over the music. She points at a group of girls further away who instantly start giggling when he looks their way. Well this is awkward.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m taken.” He gives her an apologetic smile. The girl gets as red as a tomato before quickly turning around to go back to her friends. Eliott also turns back around, only to notice that Lucas isn’t there anymore. </p>
<p>He looks back at where their friends were and he spots Lucas immediately. Eliott frowns, not understanding why Lucas went back to them. Eliott joins them again and he pushes past all the bodies surrounding them to get close to Lucas again. </p>
<p>He ducks his head once he reaches Lucas so he can talk to him without having to scream to be understood. “Why did you leave?”</p>
<p>Lucas doesn’t even look at him when he answers. “Don’t you have girls to entertain?”</p>
<p>And Eliott is stunned. Lucas has to be kidding him, he can’t be serious. He’s absolutely ridiculous. Eliott once again wants to kiss him senseless, this ridiculous boy. </p>
<p>He has to be really careful with what he says next, making sure their friends don’t hear him. He ducks his head again and he starts whispering in his ear. “I’m not really interested in entertaining girls when the boy I love is right here.”</p>
<p>Lucas pushes away from him and his eyes are even bigger than they were before the girl had interrupted them. “You- You what?”</p>
<p>Eliott smiles at him and ducks his head again. “I love you, Lucas.I don’t care about other people.” </p>
<p>He takes a step back so he can carefully look at Lucas. Lucas is silent for a few seconds and suddenly Eliott realises what just happened. He told Lucas that he loves him, he just told Lucas in the middle of a club, surrounded by their clueless friends that he loves him. Lucas’ silence is really starting to freak him out. Should he take it back, blame it on the alcohol? </p>
<p>He opens his mouth, not sure what he’s going to say, but he feels like the silence is getting too awkward but Lucas is faster. “Me too,” he screams. He gets on his toes and throws his arms around Eliott’s neck. “I love you too,” he now whispers before pressing their lips together. </p>
<p>Eliott can vaguely hear their friends' surprised voices but he shuts them out. Only focusing on Lucas and the way their lips move together. They’re finally kissing, Eliott never wants to stop. He doesn’t care what his friends have to say, Lucas loves him and he loves Lucas and that’s all he needs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr if you want: <a href="https://fireflysxx.tumblr.com/">fireflysxx</a></p>
<p>(I have a lot more free time coming up so, if you want, you can also send me prompts on tumblr, &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>